Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Jugdement Day is Now: Dormammu!
by Ironninja 3
Summary: When a force beyond the sorcerer has come to create chaos, Randy Cunningham's duty to stop this threat burtal playing with what the more afraid in his life: His feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is actually my first Fanfic. But because of the grammatical errors, I decided to do a reboot to the story, but with somewhat improved spelling and deeper.

Some characters are not mine, but it is SariSpy56 user, to whom I give many thanks for giving me permission to use their characters. Look at your fanfiction.

Dormammu, Mindless One , and others characters are of Marvel Comics, while RC9GN characters are from Disney. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

() () () () () ()

Somewhere in the cosmos, a part of the cosmos was a spherical shape, in which inside of it, has any living form, turning this area into a kind of prison.

That person was a being dressed in black armor, striking, with a tawny coat, and in the center of the frame, forming a thick red line. But the most curious is that his head was a round orange shape, like a nucleus, with eyes (no iris) and orange mouth, but as if horificios outside the kernel, and possessed fire around his head, leaving the armor. the subject smiles, saying (how is speaking in the third person):

"**November 1964. Earth 50 years have passed since the Strange has managed to confine the master dark dimension, in a prison of the cosmos, through Antimammu amulet, in which only they can open Strange and his allies. if opened, could open the prison, and free master dark dimension. but Strange has put a spell which prevented any of them could open it, and lost, by the way, to ensure the master of the dark dimension, remain locked up , the spell only lasts until the spell the spell who, Death.**

**But a miracle happened.**

**And that miracle was that Strange died.**

**Now the spell of both the prison and the amulet, are weakened. and just need someone to find the amulet. and the bad thing is that while revenge may not Strange, who could help him get back...**

**The Ninja of Norrisville.**

**The weather is rewarding, and the master wait to escape and destroy the planet which have locked. The call Earth. particularly, to such Judgement day arrived, and No one can help it. NOBODY CAN STOP Dormammu!".**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

This is actually my first Fanfic. But because of the grammatical errors, I decided to do a reboot to the story, but with somewhat improved spelling and deeper.

Some characters are not mine, but it is SariSpy56 user, to whom I give many thanks for giving me permission to use their characters. Look at your fanfiction.

Dormammu, Mindless One , and others characters are of Marvel Comics, while RC9GN characters are from Disney. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

() () () () () () () ()

November 2013.

It's been a month of the death of Mac Antfee at the hands of the Ninja, and peace had been partially restored in Norrisville. But is partially because beings as Sorcerer or McFist stormed always that period of peace, and it was the duty of Ninja, Randy Cunningham, neutralize those threats, with his Best Friend: Howard and his ghostly friend, Cindy.

Now they were coming from school, and as it was Friday, decided to kill time. passing through the mini-forest was around the rear of the High. (The reality was for Randy to relax, after fighting with multiple problems in their state Ninja), and now, thinking about all that Randy says:

"I was thinking..." Say Randy.

"200U$S that said "There will be a Battle enemy?" Say Cindy.

"DONE DEAL, TOMBOY" Says Howard overconfident.

"There will be a Battle Enemy?" Randy replies.

"Stop Randy. Howard: Cash, Cash" Cindy Says cheerful.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH" Says howard cursing pays as 199.99U$S.

"I can finish the review, at least? after Howard we charge more Cash for the money he owes us at lunch." Randy continues. "We had fought man Stanked Monsters, McRobots, Akuma Unicorns, Members of a Private Military Army, to a balloon-headed Drink of Fottball with aliens Weapons, and had thought: If the Sorcerer is Almighty, because their Stanked are easier to beat than Vergil in DMC3 on Chaotic Dificult?"

"I had not thought. But You're right, Randy" Cindy says curiously.

"If, as MacAntfee trash that exterminated" Howard says with an air of Happiness.

"Howard" Randy & Cindy say simultaneously.

"But if it's true, the only good thing Hermaphrodite Greasy left that was Sierra"

I did not know is that Sierra, still devastated by the death of his father and mother, was at that moment, and furiously without mincing words, hit with full force to the tree that was leaning, and runs the place, sobbing.

"Wait Sierra" Howard says sorry. "What I try to say is that…"

"Stop, Howard" Cindy says annoyed. "Sink deeper Problem"

"I agree with Cindy" Says Randy, more serene than Cindy. "I recommend you to leave so that they tranquilize, and so we can talk to her"

"Well, And since we are in the forest, how about some little run?. Whether I win, forget that I owe Cash, and I will give twice what they ought" Howard says with an excess beyond the trust.

"And Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo d. If Randy and/or I will overcome, we pay for in this very moment the tripe" Cindy says raising two fingers with the sign of the Auto-Victory.

The race began. Howard, was losing, because, no sooner was starting, Howard loses speed, until he was exhausted, by the look Obese. In comparitively with Randy and Cindy, who posses bodies lighter, and more muscles, because battles against the monsters turned them into mini-athletes.

"What happens? Can no more, Fat" Cindy says mockingly.

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M SLAKING, DAUGHTER OF A BITCH!" Howard who no longer tolerate losing to a woman, running faster than ever, as if there were no tomorrow. its speed compared to its weight, the duo made rammed, knocking them down.

"Long live my Future Wealth, Engaged Duo love" Howard teases

"WE ARE NOT DATING, WE ARE BEST FRIENDS, DOUBLE DIP"Randy & Cindy says, Fed confused that anyone would like couples.

"Whatever. Whatever.'s Better to say so…" Howard turning his head to say what he said, while running Howard, by distracted, slams into a tree. and howard gets hurt. Randy & Cindy stop to help.

"Are you okay?" Worried Randy says.

"If they cancel the bet, I'll be more than good" Howard says cheerful.

"Okay"Cindy says.

When howard gets up, notices something shiny in the bushes of the tree in which he had stumbled.

"And that?" Howard entered curious

"What do you mean by that?" Cindy entered curious.

"THAT"Howard says the bright side Randy and Cindy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That" Cindy is convinced.

Cindy runs to the bright object. Digging in the bushes where it was indicated that Howard finds a strange object: It was golden mean and the hand of a robot McFist one way round, which has around her, two halves of a oval, with 5 holes in each one, as if with a huge red gem embedded in the center, and around it, in a language strange scribbles written with Emeralds Lyrics.

"What the Juice? That's what you have Cindy" Randy question.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" Cindy Answer.

"Open it and see what happens" Howard recommended.

"High" Shouts Randy."We do not know what might happen"

"By 1 ... I agree with Howard. If I open it, it will know it" Cindy explains Randy.

"But be careful" Randy gives luck.

Cindy breathe deep, and before opening the object realizes Emerald carved Letters.

"This is written in a language Rare. Something like... like it was written in ... Alien?, Anyone seen the anime" Heroman?" Question Cindy.

"No" Answers Randy.

"No" Repond Howard.

"I repeat, not"

"Yes"

"Yes?" Cindy says in amazement.

"I mean...No. HAHAHA, no" Says Howard changed his mind.

Cindy takes risks, returns a deep breath, put your fingers in the holes that owns the object, and open it, separating it into two halves. The red gem falls, because he did not have the two halves to keep it standing, and...

Nothing.

Nothing happened at all.

"AND!? Interesting nothing will happen?"

At that time, the skies turn red, a color infernal. The sun felt more Brilliant, but not to the Earth warmed. Cindy punches him on the shoulder Howard.

"Happy?" Says annoyed.

() () () () () () () ()


	3. Chapter 3: If the Ninja can not

The characters that are in Black, are not mine, but it is SariSpy 56 user, to whom I give many thanks for giving me permission to use their characters. Look at your fanfiction.

Dormammu, and are not mine. but are of Marvel Comics, while RC9GN characters are from Disney. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

() () () () () () () ()

The reddish sky covered Norrisville caused the crowd will stop what they were doing to see the "show".

In the center was a large black hole like a kind of portal. All around, a great white glow covered it.

The army, for precaution to get to the place. Analyzing what was this phenomenon, and preparing hostility against whatever comes out of that portal.

"Make way. Here comes justice. XD" Someone came from a police jeep. _(PS: Who saw the Hijitus series, knows the reference). _It was the police officer Carmelita, taken from a game called "God of War".

At that time, the head of the army goes: the general.

"Any reason for someone to call the army to me, a cop?"

"Look. Do not call the police range. But you know this city of more Norrisville"

"It is this army of Washington. And we are on a park avenue"

"So the call. Want you to lead the police against a possible plot citizen"

"They are already on these issues, General. Already more than 1000 troops pull down"

"But ... as it did not say anything?"

"An officer does not reveal his secrets. Hihi"

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUM!..._

At the moment, orange rays Appear around the black hole.

The devices detect instability that had the army, increased by clouds. Begins to form a slight wind, but it has something different: it is sucked into the hole.

"General. You have a high rank. What is your plan?"

"Informing the media...and try to destroy the black hole"

From walks, a army truck brings a kind of special cargo. It was a wooden box well protected.

"And that, sir?"

"That….. is the key from the victory, Officer"

() () () () () () () ()

In industries McFist, Hannibal & Viceroy watched television, giving on the news from Telefe International.

"_I am Penelope Rawson, in Live. As you can see, a black hole is formed from the sky Norrisville by this afternoon. Now, as we see unusually, no wind that goes to that hole with orange lightnings, and also we noticed that the sky has turned tawny. The army brought from Washington has come, and apparently, we are providing some information: which we have told them. We will be aware of this amazing phenomenon"_

While I was watching, a McFist not affect him. Instead, Viceroy.

"Uhhh Sir. I have to tell you something"

"You love me. I know"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NEVER"

"Thanks to Odin"

"Seriously., This black hole spacing..."

"It's just a black hole. That's what e, and always will be"

"In fact sir... I have detected something the Army can not detect"

"What is it?. Gigantic ball basketball?"

"Better than that"

In those moments, Viceroy change channels, and put a photo of the hole. To expand and give more definition, you see the silhouette of someone in it shining.

It was a kind of person, and he was inside.

"And that ..." Do i McFist curiosity. "That ... that is?" Now I fear entered.

"That, sir.'s What I'm trying to figure out ..."

**"THIS IS A REAL THREAT, IDIOTS"**

Suddenly the Sorcerer appeared in the tube that was in the office, screaming and scaring the duo.

"I do not know how to play?" McFist yelled.

**"What did you say?"** The tube was put more green.

"I mean ... Oh my evil excellence. What brings you here?". Change your behavior anger to concern.

**"Therefore ..."** Now calm, looking at the image of Viceroy.

"As.'s Why?. Ah, it's nothing. If anything, it is the fault of Viceroy. As always"

"Hey". That anger something Viceroy.

**"IDIOT, THIS IS THE KEY TO OUR DESTRUCTION"** The Sorcerer shouted at McFist as the tube became more greenish.

"B-but that's wrong, your excellence?" Viceroy asked with fear.

**"This ..."** Calmed to put in a more acceptable manner. **"Is stronger than myself"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?". The duo scream.

**"What we have heard, BASTARDS" **He returned to his daily routine of fury.** "THIS THING... is more powerful than me"**

"So ..." Mcfist going to say something. "He can fulfill my desire to be super powerful?". He said with hopeful joy.

_Viceroy´s Faceplam_

**"FOOL. CAN BREAK THE LAWS OF TIME AND SPACE" **I scream hard to McFist blizzard, makingremoving the above.** "Even the Ninja could not beat"**

"What do you mean?" Viceroy asked curiously.

**"May the Ninja could not against may, now or in the future"**

"So?"

**"If you can not beat the ninja"** Breathe deeply to say this: **"No one may stop"**

() () () () () () () ()


	4. Chapter 4: The Orange Beam

The characters of SariSpy are not mine, it is SariSpy56 user, to whom I give many thanks for giving me permission to use their characters. Look at your fanfiction.

Dormammu, , and are not mine. but are of Marvel Comics, while RC9GN characters are from Disney. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

() () () () () () () ()

After the appearance of the black hole, along with the red sky around, Randy & Cindy started running to where the action was. (Except for Howard, who walked to imagine that run, is to imagine that Kick Buttowski survive an orgasm).

"Come on, Howard. Bitch Move your belly towards us" CIndy shouted to 50 feet (But since she and Randy were still running).

"Wait. Godliness. FEW SECONDS. PLEASE". Shouted the duo.

_After 10 Minutes_

"Thanks. Thanks" Howard finally reached.

"Good. Enough antics. Let us running" Randy was telling Cidny, and start running again.

"WAIT, MOTHERFUCKERS" Howard shouted them back running like his life depended on it.

Despite their complaints, Howard could almost match the speed that ran the duo. The objective of the trio is where the hole was. Or rather: in the shade where the hole was.

But what was coming, it was shocking to one.

() () () () () () () ()

Returning to the place where the army was, Carmelita was tying a JVC camera on a balloon of a Piggie of Angry Birds.

"This sure this idea, officer?" The general is baffled by the idea of Carmelita. Like the soldiers, do not understand the idea.

"Trust me. Know exactly what I do." With that phrase, Carmelita launch the camera attached to the balloon in the sky. When this higher, anto her as the general and the soldiers I have to see a TV that had the army. This TV lets you see what the camera detected, which was logically on.

The balloon came to goal: the hole. The strange thing is that when touching the center, not the balloon rose higher and remained in that position in the air. The angle is perfect for the camera record everything he had, and where was the army, studying that hole.

"And they found something?" Carmelita asked some scientists to soldiers.

"Look. Still being in zoom, we can not detect what is inside" asserts one.

"Wait all. See something." Another scientist soldier begins to see something from the TV: one point. Gives more zoom to the camera, and is terrified. "GENERAL. COME HERE. FOUND SOMETHING"

"What is it, soldier?" The General is directed to where the soldier was.

"LOOK" Le pointing finger to the screen. All soldiers who saw what passed for browsing, left with their mouths open. Until Carmelita could not believe it.

The point, really has a humanoid form.

"This ... I would not really expect" The general was surprised.

"Nobody expected it, general" Carmelita comforts him. "Now ... we do?"

"I therefore ..." When I was about to give it up.

"GENERAL, IS ABOUT TO ATTACK" A cry of a soldier confirmed their worst theories: the humanoid is hostile.

"What did he say?"

The soldier said nothing. The general turns to the TV (accompanied by Carmelita). Go to a kind of orange beam to the chamber is formed, and this on the outside.

"Now we do, general?" Carmelita asks desperately.

"See our theory confirmed" I answered.

The beam is shot.

_Boom!_

The camera is destroyed. But the ray continues.

"Generate, the beam ..." Another soldier wants to confirm something, but afraid.

"That ... I destroy the camera. So what?" The General prophesy what would say the soldier.

"In fact ... is directed to a district Norrisville".

"WHAT?" The general is appalled. Carmelita also as this. The humanoid is really hostile.

() () () () () () () ()

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

An explosion occurred in a district of Norrisville. Coincidentally, it is the neighborhood where Randy & his friends live.

"And That?" Cindy realized first.

"That which CIndy?" Randy asks.

"I am lightning came, and fell in the neighborhood"

"Safe?"

"HEY GUYS. THE HOLE SHOOTING A BEAM OF ORANGE" Howard yells to 200 feet of them, because he was tired.

"AND WHY DO NOT YOU SAY BEFORE?" Cindy yelled.

"BECAUSE I WANTED NOT RUIN THE MOMENT"

"WHAT?". Randy question.

Howard pointed the finger at Randy's hand. He was taken to Cindy, also not notice anything.

Instantly, the two hands are released. In addition, they are rubbed, blushing and laughing.

"Now they say?" Howard says so mocked.

"Good. Good. Let us see where fall" Randy suggests (By the way, to change the subject).

That way, the trio is heading to a new target: see where that orange lightning fall. The only thing we know: fall somewhere in the neighborhood of them.

As soon as they reached the neighborhood, they realize that it is a desert. The reason: people were watching the news they said l ouch on the hole spacing. They were really in a desert.

I guided smoke where the beam fell, the trio runs to see what has happened. The strange thing is that the road was familiar: The path led them to the house of Randy.

When they arrived, or the same Randy had words to contemplate his terror.

What will?

() () () () () () () ()


End file.
